Oh My
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: Ok One of the bikers is pregnant i won't say which one but who is the father to their baby.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based after the doom series**

**Oh my**

**One hot sunny day the three doma swordsmen lived in a four bed roomed house, Rapheal read the paper looking at page three. (ooo naughty) Varon and Alister where fighting over the last piece of bacon.**

"**It's mine Varon" Alister shouted**

"**No it's mine, man sleeper" Varon also shouted back**

"**No it was you who slept with me Varon, it was my bed"**

**Rapheal gets angry and looks at the two.**

"**Varon, it was you that was in Alister's bed"**

**Rapheal took the bacon off the two and he cut it in half so they both had a piece each,**

"**Their, happy now"**

"**Yes" they both replied.**

**Later on the day, Rapheal leaves the house for more shopping leaving Alister and Varon at home, he never liked taking them with him as they kept fighting in the supermarket.**

**Varon sat and watched his Fave show sex in the city, but Alister had been in the bathroom for over 30 minutes now.**

**Varon got up and went to the bathroom and sees Alister on the floor on concise.**

"**Oh my god Alister"**

**Varon picks up the red haired and sees a pregnancy test in Alister's hand.**

"**What is he doing with a pregnancy test" Varon took it out of Alister's hand and looks at it**

"**Oh my god, I've got Alister pregnant, I bet that's why he fainted"**

**Varon carries Alister too his bed a lays him down. And sits next to him.**

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the review. oh I did do the last pregnant fics of Amelda, someone reported them in and I wasn't happy, so I'm giving it another shot . If it's removed again I'm gonna stop writing .

Heres chapter 2

Varon sits looking throw Alister photo album of him as a kid with his family, Rapheal walks in the room.

"their you are I've been home for 10 minutes now and I thought you both went and knocked each other out"

Rapheal sees Alister in bed

"What have you done Varon" Rapheal puts his hands on his hips

"Nothing Alister Fainted while I was watching sex in the city, he was also holding this at the time" Varon hands Rapheal the pregnancy test and Rapheal looks at it.

"He's Pregnant, How" Rapheal looked at Varon

"I don't know, but it's my fault he's pregnant, it was me that got him like that" Varon looked on the floor.

Alister opens his eyes and spots Varon

"I'm gonna kill you Varon, you got me pregnant you bastard" Alister was about to jump outta bed in till Varon stopped him

"Stay in bed Alister, and yes I am sorry for what I did" Varon tucked Alister in bed and handed him the photo album he was looking at

"Were you reading this" Alister looked at Varon

"Yes, and I know I don't normally say this but I find your little brother cute, I wish I had a brother like him, but I was just a only child" Varon said

Rapheal leaves the room leaving the two alone.

"Varon, if I tell you this will you promise to not say a word, it's about how I get pregnant" Alister looked at him

"Sure, but what about Rapheal" Varon looked back

"We'll tell him later, well when I was only a baby, my dad was a scientist and so was Joey Wheeler's dad, their lab was in moon base, they both found a new potion on making guys pregnant, so they used it on me and Joey, but why did they pick me, it's just unfair" Alister cried a bit

Varon cuddles Alister

"I wonder if Tristan gets Joey pregnant since their dating" Varon continues cuddling a crying Alister.

Meanwhile At Yugi's game shop.

"Everyone, me and Tristan are gonna have a baby" Joey smiled

Everyone's mouths dropped

"Yup, Joey here is pregnant" Tristan laughed

"You sick puppy, you very, very sick puppy" Kaiba walks away laughing at the thought of Joey being fat.

To be continued

Please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have no idea what Alister's father is called so I'm going to call him Albel and his mother is called maria

Chapter 3

Alister and Joey are now 5 month pregnant with the stomach lol. They both found out Alister's father is still alive living in moon base, Joey's father won't tell Joey why they made them have kids.

Alister took Varon with him and Joey took Tristan along. When Rapheal heard the news of Alister's past he fainted after wards lol.

At moon base the four where going all over the place looking for Alister's father Albel's lab where he was living. But their was 2 others their he will be suppressed to see.

The four find a underground elevator that took them to Albel's lab

"Dad it is really you" Alister wiped tears away from his eyes

Albel had red hair like Alister's and Grey eyes.

"Yup, you, look pregnant Alister, is that why you're here" Albel asked

"Yes, I want to know why you but a pregnant experiment on me and Joey" Alister was very angry at his father still about it

"I can tell you my son" A brown haired women came out see had brown eyes too.

"Mom, I thought you were dead" Alister was shocked

"Alister" A 12 year old brown haired boy comes out he also had grey eyes like Alister

"Micky" Alister ran over and hugged his brother

"You've grown a lot" Alister smiled

"You look like a girl bro" Micky smiled

"Ok Joey and Alister we made this experiment for gay couples who want a kid, so we had to test it on you and Joey and your little brother Micky" Maria said

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Varon Alister's boyfriend" Varon greeted

"Nice to meet you Varon" Maria greeted

" Well I guess, I am happy to have a kid with Varon, at first I wasn't happy at all" Alister smiled.

"Alister, do you want to take Micky home with you" Albel asked

"Yeah, sure no problems with that" Alister smiled

"We thought it was unfair having to get Micky to live here so we thought it was time for him to move out" Maria looked at Micky

"Alister" Micky runs up to Alister cuddling him

To be continued

Please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry havn't updated in a while.**_

_**chapter 4**_

_**6 months later Alister and Varon go to see a doctor so Alister can get a scan Rapheal was left at home to watch Mikey. **_

_**Alister was lying on the bed while the doctor scanned him Varon watched the screen and saw his little baby.**_

"_**Can you tell us what me and Alister are gonna have doctor" Varon asked**_

"_**Sure" The doctor looks at the screen**_

"_**Your having a little girl" The doctor smiled**_

"_**A girl" Varon smiled**_

"_**I always wanted a little girl" Varon turned to Alister**_

"_**Me too" Alister smiled**_

"_**I wonder what we should name her" Varon smiled again**_

"_**No idea, but we have time to think" Alister got up off the bed, he also felt the baby kick at the same time**_

_**to be continued**_

_**next chapter will be when they think of baby girl names please leave a review.**_


End file.
